classic_cartoon_network_fan_2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson
'Homer Jay Simpson '(born May 12, 1956)11 is the protagonist of the show and the spouse of Marge Simpson and father of Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. Homer is overweight (said to be around 240 lbs), lazy, and often ignorant to the world around him. Although Homer has many flaws, he has shown to have great caring, love, and even bravery to those he cares about. He served as the main protagonist of both the TV series and the 2007 film adaptation. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and negligent towards his duty. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and the bartender Moe. At his home, he can often be found sitting on the couch mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is also the only son of Abe and Mona. When Homer gets provoked, he strangles Bart for pressuring him. Even though he hates Patty and Selma, he played as Selma’s husband in order for her to adopt Ling. As a result of this, Homer is the legal adoptive father of Ling Bouvier.12 Homer may just be a normal man, but he has had many great achievements and experiences in his life. He has won a Grammy, an Academy Award, a Pulitzer Prize, been to space, and has saved Springfield many times. Homer is named after Matt Groening's father, Homer Groening. In a series of interviews in 1990, Groening reportedly stated that he named the character after the Homer Simpson in The Day Of the Locust, a 1939 novel by Nathanael West, according to Planet Simpson, but neither explanation is considered definitive. In Character Elimination 64, he was placed on team Authumn for some reason. Appearance Homer's appearance is that of an overweight balding man. Despite his overweight status, and hate for exercise, he has on occasion shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his body type, such as when training for Whacking Day and he hits several pop-up Snakes with kicks and even back-flipping. His baldness is contributed by several factors, such as upon finding out whenever Marge was pregnant, he would tear out a substantial amount of his hair. Another contribution is working at the nuclear plant for so many years that the exposure to radioactivity has caused most of his hair to fall out. Another frequent topic on Homer's obesity is his large posterior which is often joked about by Bart. His eyes are black and he is 6 feet tall (183 cm). While his weight is debatable, the most common weight given is 239 pounds (though many jokes about his weight would suggest he is much heavier). He wears a white polo shirt, blue jeans, white underpants and gray loafers. Personality : Homer is a pure moron who can go back and forth from being downright horrible to an extremely caring and loving man. Homer's personality is one of frequent immaturity, frequent stupidity, dim witness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Despite his family flaws, he is a loving father and husband, even if he can be ignorant or oblivious to families feelings and ideas. When he thinks he has let anyone he loves down, it really does effect him, and in the end, will do anything for them. Another contribute to his "Working Joe" persona was that he has also shown to be sensitive about his masculinity; being initially upset over Marge becoming a police officer as he though it made her "the man of the house", as well as refusing to call a contractor when Marge wanted her kitchen remodeled as to not emasculate his pride. Allies * Leafy * Roboty * Duncan * Arthur * Garfield * Keroro * Magilla Gorilla Adversaries * Angelica Pickles : Category:Contestants Category:Dumb Characters Category:Males Category:Team Authumn